Consequences
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: Of course after so many one night stands Dean would end up having a kid. So what does he do when a four year old shows up on his door step in need of protection? Dean's daughter One shot!


Dean Winchester was exhausted and it was only 5:30. He and his dad had just arrived at Bobby's place after a pretty nasty hunt and they needed some time to rest and heal before they could move on. Dean was resting on Bobby's beaten up couch, the TV playing some old west movie he wasn't really paying attention too, he was lost in his thoughts. It had been a few months since Sam had left for Stanford and both Winchesters had been on edge and were keeping more to themselves than normal. Sammy had always been the more talkative one anyway and now he was gone and Dean was 24 and still traveling around with his dad.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small knock on the door. John was upstairs sleeping and Bobby was out on a hunt so he was the only one to answer. When he swung the door open, there stood a little girl, no more than four years old, shaking with tears falling down her face.

"A-are you D-dean Winchester?" she asked. He knelt down, making eye contact.

"Yeah, who are you, Kid?" he asked. She gulped.

"M-mary... M-my mommy wanted me t-to give you dis," she heald out a white envelope she had been holding to her chest. He quickly took it and ripped it open.

As his eyes scanned the page he became more and more confused and scared. Georgia Piper, gorgeous blonde with popping blue eyes and a job modeling as well as a week relationship with the older Winchester brother was the writer of this scary note. Apparently she had never been a model but an undercover agent for some secret organization. Dean had figured this out within that crazy week, that week that was only supposed to be a night. In that time she had also found out about his hunting life as their two jobs had clashed. Apparently she had a kid, his kid, to be exact, and now some people were after her. So, her solution? Send the kid to the one man who could and would probably protect her. Her father.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, looking up at the small, green eyed, toddler. She looked just like him, he honestly couldn't deny that she was his.

"Are you serious?!" John raged from behind him. Dean turned to see his father had been reading over his shoulder.

After gentle testing it had been decided that Mary wasn't a demon or a shape shifter. Good. Now, Dean was arguing with his father as the little girl ate apple sauce in the other room.

"She looks just like me, Dad, she has to be mine!" Dean shouted.

"You don't know that, son, we have to be sure," John matched his son's tone.

"Okay. Okay. The medical clinic is closed right now but I'll call tomorrow and schedule a blood test, but until then I'm keeping her here,"

"And what are you going to do if the results come back positive, Dean? You can't keep her!" John demanded.

"Like hell I can!" Dean insisted. He had only known the kid for an hour but he was already in love with her. John heaved a frustrated sigh.

"You know what, Dean, let's just see what the results say and then we'll talk about it," John grunted and moved up the stairs. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before moving to the kitchen.

Mary was in a much better mood than she was when she showed up. Her legs were swinging underneath the table and she was humming thoughtfully as she shoved another spoonful of applesauce into her mouth. She smiled when she spotted her father. He smiled back and sat in the chair next to her. After taking another bite of her food she put the silver spoon (how they tested for shape-shifting) down and began to speak.

"Daddy, do you have any puddy?" she asked. After a second Dean figured out what she had asked.

"Pudding?" she nodded, "You just ate three containers of applesauce," he said. She stuck out her lower lip but then brightened up again.

"Pie?" she asked. Dean chuckled. She was his daughter alright.

"Okay, baby, you can have a piece of pie," he sighed, not able to tell her no.

Mary was sobbing, her head buried in Dean's chest and her whales causing people to stare. John sat next to the two, annoyed, but didn't bother saying anything. Dean was preoccupied trying to calm her down. He made sure to remember for the future that she did not like needles.

"Come on, baby, it's over," he begged, rubbing her back.

"It huwt!" she screeched into him.

"It's all over, okay, you're good now," he said. To his delite, a nurse came out with a popsicle in hand, she knelt down.

"Mary, nurse Jude has something for you." Dean prompted. The sobbing girl turned.

"Want a popsicle, it's a magic healing popsicle that will make you feel all better," the nurse said. Mary quieted a bit.

"Pomise?" she asked. The nurse nodded and held it out. The four year old gingerly took it.

"Tank you," she said, now only sniffling. The nurse turned to Dean.

"It will be a few hours until she results get back, you guys can go and come back, if you want," she offered. Dean nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. Wanna go get lunch, Mary Berry?" he asked. Mary giggled.

"Mary Berry?" she asked. Dean nodded, grinning. Her smile brightened even more.

"Okay!" she nodded.

As Dean buckled the small girl into her car seat that they had gotten an hour earlier, his Dad got ready to drive. He was lost in thought when Dean climbed in next to him and slammed the door. John flinched and turned to his son.

"We don't really need to see those test results to know, do we?" he asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nope, she's my kid," he said, softer. John sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Dean, if you're going to keep her, you have to be careful," John said.

"Of course I will, Dad. I don't even know her that well but... I would die if I lost her," he said. John nodded.

"That's how it goes," he whispered. After a few minutes he started the car.

"Okay, we should probably go shopping to get her stuff,"

"Yeah... Stuff for my... Daughter..."

 **The End**


End file.
